Curse of a Werewolf
by slpytlak
Summary: After fighting a ghost werewolf, Danny has been bitten by it. Now, something is wrong with him. He's a werewolf and he's killing a lot of people. Will Sam, Tucker, and Shelby help him change him back?
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! This is another Danny Phantom story, but it's going to be rated for language, violence, blood, gore, and sex. It's rated M not MA! I hope you enjoy and I only own myself as a half dragon and my second character Rebecca. Enjoy!

A quiet night at Amity Park people getting hours of sleep until the sun rises. Yes, everything is good except, you see two ghosts fighting! Danny Phantom has been fighting ghosts almost all night. He's dealing with a ghost right now. The ghost is big with sharp claws as Shelby's and white fur. Yep, he's fighting a werewolf ghost. Danny is getting good at this and gave that ghost a good punched. As you can see, Danny's powers became strong and he has strong muscles. (_whistles!_) "Okay, this is gone far enough!" Danny shouted, he shot his energy blast, but the ghost vanished. He looked everywhere for it, but the ghost wasn't finished. All of a sudden, werewolf ghost flew toward him and is going to bite him. Danny dodged it, but it bit his arm. He screamed in pain and punched it. "You fucking ghost! You're going back where you belong! Go to hell!" Danny got out the Fenton Thermos and the ghost got sucked in.

Danny held his arm, where he was bitten. He decided to go visit his girlfriend, Sam. You see, they've been dating for a couple of months and sometimes they get picked on, but their new friend, named Shelby, who's half dragon, will handle this. He flew to Sam's mansion and saw her sleeping. He tapped the window, quietly. Sam opened her eyes and saw him.

"Danny, it's late. What are you doing here?" asked Sam.

"I have a huge wound on my arm. I know you're good putting bandages on my body," he showed her the wound. She saw green blood dripping out of his skin. She gasped, "Oh my god! Come in, I'll get this wrapped up," Danny phased through the window and he changed back into a human. The blood is still dripping and red. Sam came back from the bathroom with the first-aid kit.

"Danny, you should remove your shirt, so it can be easier," said Sam. Danny blushed and nodded. He removed his shirt and revealed the muscles on his chest and he has good abs. Sam was amazed that he's been working out. She sat by him and wrapped the bandage around his arm.

"That wound is worse than the last one," said Sam, while she's wrapping the bandage.

"Tell me about it," said Danny.

"There. All done," she said and kissed his cheek. She crawled behind him and she massaged his shoulders, "You're still a little stiff because of that fight." Danny closed his eyes, looked up at the ceiling, moaning.

"I'm glad that it's the weekend. Good thing my parents let me to spend the night with you and your parents aren't here," Danny whispered, while he's relaxing from her touch. Sam smiled and she sat on his lap with his arms around her waist. "Do you want to become even more relaxed?" she asked. "You know I liked that. I love you so much," said Danny. She smiled and they kissed each other for a few minutes. They're still making out and Danny felt her hands rubbing of his back. Their tongues darted out and tasted at each other's mouths (warning, warning! Lemon alert!). They broke their kiss and looked at each other's eyes. "Sam, I want you. I want you so bad," said Danny. "Let me have some fun with you first and then, you can do anything you want," said Sam. She pushed him and crawled on top of him. She kissed his neck, licking with her tongue.

She kissed down to his chest and swirled her tongue around his left nipple. Danny groaned as he felt her doing the same thing to the other nipple. She stopped licking his nipple and she began unbuttoning his pants. She removed his pants and boxers, slowly and stared at his penis. She grinned evilly at him and he nodded. She opened her mouth and began to suck him. Danny moaned as he stroked her hair, while she's moving up and down, licking his penis. Danny loved her feeling and looked up at the ceiling and moaned, louder and louder while she drank the juices of him. He couldn't take it anymore. She stopped and kissed him. She's on her back and him on top. It's his turn, "I've been waiting for this," said Danny. He removed her nightdress and he kissed her neck. She stroked his black hair, while he unhooked her bra. He kissed and sucked her breast and rubbed his hand on the other. He sucked her nipple and he heard her moaning his name. He licked and sucked her other nipple and kissed her on her lips. He wants to do more. Danny removed her panties and opened on of her legs. Sam knows what's going to happen.

Danny lowered his head and plunged his tongue to lick her pussy. He swirled his tongue, faster on her pussy. She moaned louder, while he drank the juices. He looked at her eyes and grinned, "I have brought a condom with me," said Danny. He got a condom out of his jeans and he put it on. He entered her, slowly and pushed her in and out. She gasped when he entered her. The pain didn't last long for a few minutes. "Faster, Danny," she moaned. Danny did what she said. He trusted her faster and harder. Sam wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing him to go deeper. Sam moaned louder and arched her back, when Danny sucked her nipple, while he kept going. She couldn't hold back. She opened her legs, wide and Danny held her waist, very tight. Danny grunted when he pumped her harder. Sam moved her hips to meet his.

"DANNY!" she screamed.

"SAM!" Danny screamed and he pushed her more faster.He felt an explosion from her. He collapses next to her and they were both laughing and panting. "Did you like that?" Danny asked and kissed her neck. "That was great, Danny," said Sam. They gave each other a good night kiss and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**At the mall**

Danny and Sam went to the mall to meet with Tucker and Shelby. They were hanging around and Danny showed them his arm, where the werewolf ghost bit him.

"Damn! That's a huge rip-off," said Shelby.

"Do you remember what ghost you fought?" Tucker asked.

"It's a huge dog. He bit me really good," said Danny. They continued walking and Sam slipped on the wet floor. Danny caught her, very quickly. Shelby and Tucker saw him with their shocked look on their faces. "Danny, did you did what I think you did?" Tucker asked. Danny didn't answer. He let's go of Sam and look at his hands.

"I don't know," said Danny. Sam looked at his shocked face. She held his hand and asked him, "Is it your ghost powers?" "No, it's different," said Danny.

"Guys, let's just forget about it," said Shelby, she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Alright, Shelby. No wonder you're always impatient," said Danny. They continued walking and Shelby shopping for stuff, besides clothes.

**Evening**

That evening, Danny is at his house, watching television. His parents were out to do their ghost-hunting job. He looked at the bandage on his arm. He decided to remove it. He removed it and what he didn't know that the scar from that ghost has faded. Danny got confused, but he didn't care. He saw his older sister, Jazz, about to leave to go have a meeting.

"Danny, how's you arm?" Jazz asked.

"It's fine, now. I removed it and I was supposed to have a scar," said Danny. Jazz looked at his arm for a minute, "Well, I don't think that bite is not that bad. I'm leaving. I won't be gone all night. I'll come back while you're sleeping before school starts. I'll see you tomorrow," said Jazz.

**Nighttime**

That night, Danny slept, peacefully and outside, there were no clouds, just a full moon (uh oh!). Danny felt that he's sweating. He opened his blue eyes and got out of his bed. He felt the pain in his stomach. He stared at the full moon and he screamed in pain. The figure of his shadow transformed from human into a large creature. He destroyed half of his room and he left through the window.

Meanwhile, at Shelby's house, she's watching a movie called Underworld. The only reason she watched it, it has werewolves in it. Shelby heard a scream outside, close to her house; she ran to the window, looking at the figure lying on the sidewalk close to her house. She took a flashlight and ran outside. When she went outside, she saw a dead person, but that person has body parts all over. "What the hell? I wonder who or what did this and why," said Shelby, she heard another scream not too far away and she heard a howl. "I can't call the others. I'll have to do this myself," she said. Lucky, there are no people around to see her. She transformed into a dragon and flew.

She can hear screams close by as she flew. She flew into the park and landed on the ground. Shelby saw more body parts and blood on the ground and saw a body with no head. She also saw a head on the ground. She was disgusted and almost puked, "Damn, looks like I going to deal with a murderer tonight," said Shelby. She even saw something with her dragon eyes. She saw a creature, killing another person. It kept biting the person, ripping the flesh and body parts. Shelby saw lots of blood, "Who or what the fuck are you? Turn around and show yourself!" it stopped, turned around and stared at Shelby with its yellow eyes. The creature is large, like a huge bear and it has muscles. It was wearing only blue shorts. The face she saw is a face of a wolf with sharp teeth, wolf ears, and a snout. And his body is black even the hair. Shelby couldn't tell about the hair. Yep, Shelby is facing a real werewolf. Shelby gasped.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shelby asked she saw the werewolf growling at her. She stepped back, "Looks like you're having fun of killing people. You killed people too much. Good thing you left some track of blood and body parts," she continued, "You're not going to get away from this! Come on, you asshole! Give me your best shot!" Shelby growled at it. The werewolf leaped towards her. "Oh shit!" She dodged it, by flying. She turned around and saw it getting away. "So, you just want to run? Is that what you do? Fine, I'll do this the hard way!" Shelby flew fast, trying to catch it. The werewolf jumped from building to building. It continued jumping to another building, when it saw Shelby on its side.

"Hey there! Nice night for some fun! Let's have some fun, my way!" She flew in front of it, ramming herself to it with her horns. They were tumbling in the air, until they hit the ground. Shelby hit the ground and the werewolf is on top of her. It drooled on her scaly face. She had enough, "Get off of me, you son of a bitch!" Shelby swung her tail, hitting it and it hit the ground; she got up, wiping her face and used her horns to ram it. She ran on her four legs, but the werewolf held her horns. It twisted her head with her horns with her body slammed on the ground. It grabbed her by the throat and lifted her. She tried to lose its grip, but she had another idea. "You think you won? Think again!" She blew fire on its arm, forcing it to let go of her neck.

She held her neck, not too tight and saw blood on her claws. She glared at it, with smoke coming out of her nose. It held its arm, and Shelby punched it on the jaw. Shelby smiled evilly cracked her knuckles, "This is like Van Helsing. Except a werewolf is fighting a dragon and…uh oh," she saw the werewolf getting ready to bite her. It tried to bite her, but she dodged it. "I don't think so. You can't bite me. I'm already cursed. I guess I can bite you!" Shelby smiled and glared it with her blood, red eyes, getting ready to bite it, but it grabbed her jaw. She kicked it between his legs. It howled. "Aww, did that hurt? I bet it hurts pretty bad," she said. It got up. Shelby swung her tail, but the werewolf grabbed her tail. It spun her around, and around, and around then, it threw her and she smashed to the tree. She got dizzy and she fell on the ground, still dizzy she can only see stars flying around her head. Her long tongue is hanging out because of the dizziness. Shelby shook her head, snapping out of it and saw the werewolf, running towards her. Shelby grabbed its hands and both of the monsters are grappling each other. They glared at each other and growled at each other too. The werewolf is too strong and bigger than her. She needs to think, fast, but her idea popped out. She moved her long tail and tapped on its shoulder. It looked behind itself, when Shelby gave it a head butt. "For a werewolf, you sure are stupid," Shelby, laughed. She roared out loud at it and it roared back.

The werewolf ran towards her and it is time for Shelby to fly. "Fuck!" Shelby flew around the building and a werewolf is chasing her. It jumped from building to building. She tried to avoid it, but it landed right on her, causing her to crash into a building or the wall. She tried to get it off, but it held her horns to take control of her flight. It caused her to land on top of her house, pulling her wing. She roared in pain and heard a snapped. Her wing is broken. She and the werewolf fell on the street and then, she hit the ground, with the werewolf on top of her, again. The werewolf got off of her. Shelby got up from her back and she looked at her broken wing. She got really pissed, with her eyes glowed red, "You fucking dog! Now, you got me really pissed! Let's see if you can deal with my raging form!" But it was too late, it grabbed her neck again and it sliced her arm. She roared very loudly. It gave her a final attack. It lifted her whole dragon body and threw her to the wall. She smashed into the wall with some of the bricks fell. Shelby's under a pile of bricks and she's in so much pain; she groaned. It howled and it jumped to a building, leaving her injured.

Shelby came out of the pile of bricks as human. Her dragon form automatically changed back from being defeated. She saw the werewolf one last time as it was out of her sight. She slowly got up and walked slowly to her house, holding her arm from bleeding. She was very weak and injured, badly. Her family was out for a week and she can take care of herself, while they were gone. Shelby went to the bathroom, looked at the mirror. She saw blood and bruises on her face and body. Also, didn't forget that the werewolf broken her wing. She got out the first-aid kit and wrapped some bandages around her arm, her leg, her neck, and her head. She wiped the blood off of her and she, weakly got to her room and fell on her bed. She groaned as she felt pain all over her body. She took heavy damage from the werewolf. She decided to go find it and finish her job, but she's knocked out.

Wow! That's one hell of a fight between a dragon and a werewolf. I hope this is a great action. Hope you like it and I will not see a flame in the review section. Sorry about the grammar, though. I'll do a second chapter, but first, I want you people to review and tell me what do you think. Bye!


	2. Shelby's injury

Well, I didn't get any reviews on the first chapter so I'll continue any way.Here's the second chapter.

It's Monday morning in Amity Park. Jazz got dressed and having breakfast with her parents, but Danny is not at the table. "Jazz, can you go wake Danny up?" asked Maddie. Jazz went upstairs to go wake Danny. She opened the door, quietly. Until she came in, she saw his room was a mess. She saw claw marks on the walls and some of his stuff was smashed. "I guess Danny fought a ghost," said Jazz. She saw her brother, sleeping on the side of his bed, wearing nothing, but blue shorts. Jazz walked toward him and she shook his shoulder.

"Danny, wake up. It's almost time for school," said Jazz. Danny groaned and he slowly opened his eyes. He turned around and saw Jazz. "Danny, what happen to you room? It's a mess," said Jazz. Danny rubbed his head and looked around, "I don't remember," said Danny.

"What do you mean you can't remember? Did you fight a ghost last night?" Jazz asked.

"I told you, I don't remember," said Danny.

"Jazz! Did you wake your brother up?" Maddie yelled.

"I'm leaving you to go get dressed and I'll give you some cereal," said Jazz. Danny got out of his bed and got dressed. He came down stairs to join his family. He saw his mother building another invention with his father. He saw Jazz watching breaking news in the living room.

"Jazz, what's going on?" Danny asked.

"There's breaking news on T.V. today when you got up." said Jazz. Danny standed behind the couch and watching the news; he didn't know what's going on. "Last night, some people were killed and all the bodies of the victims were ripped apart," said the reporter, "Here standing next to me is the one who survived. Can you tell me what happen and what it looks like?"

A young woman told her what happen, "Well, last night, I was with my boyfriend. We were dating and hanging out in the park. We were having fun, but we heard a sound coming from behind. Both of us turned around and we saw a huge werewolf. It's big as a bear and its wearing only shorts. It has black hair and black fur all over. We began to run, but it caught my boyfriend. He told me to run and I did. I think he's now killed," the woman has tears on her eyes. "Well, here's a camera to show you what it looks like," the picture of a werewolf showed up on the screen. "How will we be safe from that monster?" asked Danny. Jack came in, "Don't worry, son. There will be some hunters tonight. It looks like your mother and I won't be ghost hunting, until we're safe. It's time to go to school you two."

At school, Danny and his girlfriend, Sam walked together, holding hands. They both saw Tucker running towards them. "Guys, you've got to come with me," said Tucker.

"What happen?" Sam asked.

"It's Shelby. I saw her before you arrived and…well, she doesn't look good," said Tucker. They ran to the front of the school and saw her, sitting on the steps. She still has those bandages on her arm, leg, neck, and head. She also has bruises on her whole body. Shelby moved her head, slowly to look at her friends. She also has a black eye, but her glasses weren't broken.

"Oh my god, what happen to you?" Sam asked.

"I was attacked! Okay!" Shelby yelled.

"Shelby, calm down. Tell them the same thing you told me," said Tucker.

"You can tell us during lunch," said Danny. Shelby nodded and got up. She's still weak from last night. Danny and Tucker caught her from losing her balance. "Maybe, you should stay home and rest," said Sam. "I'm fine," said Shelby.

In the classroom, Mr. Lancer looked at Shelby. He noticed that he saw bruises and bandages on her body. "Miss Pytlak, you look terrible. Do you want to go to the clinic?" asked Mr. Lancer. "No thanks. I'll be okay," said Shelby. Mr. Lancer nodded and continued with the lesson. She didn't pay attention to him. She's still pissed off because of last night. She was never defeated after she was cursed. She couldn't believe the werewolf broke her wing. She heard the bell rang for lunch, but Mr. Lancer gave her and all the students a warning, "If you didn't see the news this morning, there's a werewolf here in Amity Park. Don't even think about what plans you're going to do tonight. If I were you, I would lock your doors and windows like I'm going to do tonight," Shelby heard everything. She walked slowly to the cafeteria to meet with her friends.

At their table, Shelby sat down, slowly because of her injury with the help from Danny and Tucker. The boys sat down and Danny got out his lunch. He got out a little large meat and he ate it, fast. Sam, Tucker, and Shelby stared at him. "Danny, you ate that whole meat," said Tucker.

"No wonder you like to eat meat," said Sam, as you can see, she's a vegetarian.

"Is there a problem?" asked Danny, rudely.

"HEY! You don't have to be rude!" Shelby yelled. Danny couldn't believe what he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know what's coming over me." Sam scooted her seat closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"So, Shelby, can you tell us what happen to you?" Sam asked.

"Well, did you see the news this morning?" Shelby asked they nodded. "Last night, I was at my house, watching a movie, until I heard a scream outside. I went outside to check it out and saw a dead person. Seconds later, I heard another scream not too far away because I can hear with my dragon hearing. I flew into the park and saw it. It's big as a bear and only wearing shorts. It has hair, but its too dark for me to see, not even my eyes of the dragon. It ran toward me, but it didn't want to fight me so, I did this the hard way, my hard way. I fought against it and I tried to fly away, but it landed on me and it broke my fucking wing. It threw me and I smashed into the wall, buried in a pile of bricks. I thought I was dead, but I was in heavy damage. I decided to go after it again, but I was knocked out,"

"Damn, so that's the reason you have bruises all over," said Sam.

"Don't worry, I'll get well fast," Shelby said, "And when I feel much better, I'm going to finish my job," Shelby crushed her soda.

Tucker gulped, "Shelby, you should need help from Danny."

"Fine, Danny, I'm going to need your help tonight, before the werewolf kills more people," said Shelby, "I know about werewolves and I know what they hate."

"What?" Tucker asked.

"Silver. They hate silver and only silver bullets can kill them. Here's the plan…" Dash interrupted Shelby. "Hey Fenton, how's your relationship between you and your girlfriend? I knew you losers always meant to be together," said Dash.

"You shut the hell up, Dash! And leave them alone!" Shelby shouted at him. Dash looked at her and noticed that she's injured. Dash walked behind her and put his hand on her bruised shoulder.

"Man, Shelby, what happen to you?" Dash asked.

"That's none of your business," said Shelby.

"Here, let me fix that," Dash squeezed her shoulder, tightly. She yelled in pain, telling him to stop. Dash laughed, "I guess you won't be chasing me for a couple of days."

"Mark my words, Dash, when I'm better, I'm going to make you wish you never been born," Shelby said, coldly.

"Whatever," said Dash. The popular kids were happy that Shelby's injured, badly. Dash decided to throw some food at Danny. He threw some meat at him, but he turned around and caught it. Danny then, at meat and Dash stared at him, "Fenton, how did you…" Danny glared at him and all of a sudden, he jumped higher and landed on Dash. Danny grabbed him by the throat and lifted him. All the kids are watching the whole thing. "If you ever throw something at me, I'm going to make you go to hell!" Danny threw him and he smashed through the wall, leaving a hole. Danny stands there, breathing heavily. Sam ran toward him, about to put her hand on his shoulder, but he grabbed her wrist, tightly. She winced in pain, "Danny, you're hurting me!" Danny didn't know what he was doing. He let's go of her wrist and he ran away. Sam followed him, leaving Tucker and Shelby. Shelby saw the other kids with their jaws dropped, "Everyone, let's forget you all saw that! Or else, I'll cut your throats!" The kids gulped, not saying a word.

Sam ran in the hallway, looking for Danny. When she stopped by the janitor's closet, she heard sniffing inside. Danny's inside the closet she knocked the door. "Danny, it's me. Can you faze me through so I can asked you what's the matter?" Sam asked. His hand phased through the door, took her hand to phase through the door. Sam looked at him and saw tears flowing down his face.

"Sam, I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I don't know what's happening to me…" Sam put her finger on his lips. She wiped the tears off of his face and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Danny, it's okay. I know you didn't mean to. I love you and if there's a problem you're having, we'll face it together, including Tucker and Shelby," said Sam. Danny smiled at her, "I love you too, so much," he kissed her and wrapped his arms around her waist, massaging it. They kissed for a few minutes. Danny broke their kiss and he kissed her neck. "Danny…not here," Sam stopped him. He looked at her eyes and smiled, "Come on, let's go," Danny and Sam walked in the hallway, hand in hand. They saw Tucker and Shelby, running towards them.

"Danny, are you alright?" Tucker asked.

"I'm fine, right now," said Danny.

"Man, I can't believe you did it! Welcome to my world," said Shelby. They rolled their eyes. "What? Was it something I said?" Shelby asked.

"That's not funny," said Tucker.

"What did you two do?" Sam asked.

"Well, before the teachers came, I warned everyone not to tell them what happen," said Shelby, "And Mr. Lancer already called the ambulance and they took him to the hospital."

"Shelby, after school, can you take us to the park and tell us where you saw it?" Sam asked. Shelby nodded.

After school, Shelby took them to the park, where she saw that werewolf. "I was standing right here and I saw it, killing a person," said Shelby; she walked around, until she found a piece of hair, werewolf hair. "Shelby, what do you have?" Danny asked. "It's hair from a werewolf. Tucker, you're smart and good a technology." Tucker nodded. "Can you take this home with you and research it?" Shelby asked. "Don't worry, I'm good at researching things," said Tucker, he took the fur and put it in the plastic bag. "Call me if theirs trouble," said Shelby

"Shelby, you said that you're going to need help from me," said Danny.

"I'm sorry Danny, but I don't want all of you getting hurt. The werewolf is mine and it's my job to make sure no one gets killed," said Shelby.

"You're still injured from last night and your wing is still broken," said Sam, "You won't be able to fly."

"I'm half dragon. I can heal by tonight and I have my second form. Remember?" Shelby asked.

"Oh yeah, your rage," said Sam, "You should go home and get some rest."

That evening, Danny and Sam went for a walk. They sat down on the bench, watching the sunset.

"Danny, this is so beautiful," said Sam.

"Yes, you are beautiful," said Danny. Sam blushed and smiled. She scooted next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, while he wrapped his arm around her. Night went fast and the couple is still in the park. Meanwhile, Tucker is still researching about the piece of hair from a werewolf. He used the scanner to scan the hair and it can show what person is in the computer. When the scanner was done, it took seconds to load up. The picture of a boy showed up on screen. Tucker saw the picture and couldn't believe his eyes. He fell down on his knees and he's very frightened. The werewolf is their best friend, ghost hero, and public enemy #1, Danny Fenton! Tucker ran to the window and saw the full moon, rising. He then, ran to the phone fast to call Shelby.

Shelby watched WWE on Monday night, until she heard a phone ring next to her. She picked it up, "Hello?"

"Shelby? It's Tucker," said Tucker on the phone.

"Did you find out who it is?"

"Yes, I used the scanner and a picture appeared on the screen,"

"Who's that person?"

"Well…I hate to tell you this, but you fought him last night and…"

"Tell me!"

"You fought our own friend, Danny," Shelby couldn't believe what he said and dropped the phone. She stared out of space that she fought her own friend and team partner. She picked up the phone, "How?"

"I guess when he told us at the mall that he fought a dog, he fought a ghost werewolf," Tucker said, "Is Sam at her mansion?"

"She said to me that she's going to the park with Danny,"

"Shit! There's a full moon outside!"

"**_WHAT!_**" Shelby dropped the phone and ran outside. She saw a full moon, rising outside. "Oh no!" She ran back and picked up the phone, "Tucker, Sam's in grave danger and there might be some hunters outside to, maybe, catch him and probably kill him! I'll pick you up!"

"You can't! You're still injured!"

"I already told you, I'm better right now!"

"Alright, I'll be on the roof and we need to hurry up,"

"I'll be there!" Shelby hung up the phone. She removed her bandages and saw, in the mirror that the bruises are gone. She ran upstairs, jumped through the window and became a dragon. She noticed that her wing is better. She flew over to Tucker's before it's too late.

Uh oh! Will they make it? Will her own boyfriend, Danny, kill Sam as a werewolf? Is there a miracle to remove the curse? Why am I asking you these questions? Review and no flames bye for now! Also, theirs going to be another fight so place your bets and grab some popcorn.


	3. Danny's a Werewolf?

Shelby flew over to Tucker's and saw him, standing on the roof. He ran to her, while she landed, "Shelby, you look so much better," said Tucker. "Save it, Tuck. Now's not the time. We need to get to the park before it's too late!" Shelby flew and grabbed Tucker by the shoulders. "We need to hurry!" Tucker yelled. Shelby flew as fast as she can.

Back at the park, Danny and Sam are having the time of their lives. The couple is standing under the tree with arms wrapped around each other. Danny kissed her and pinned her against the tree. His tongue went in her mouth as he pinned her harder. Her legs wrapped around him. Danny broke their kiss and he kissed her neck. Before he went further, he stopped. He felt his heart pounding. He stepped back away from her. "Danny, what's wrong?" Sam asked. Danny didn't answer. He screamed out loud and he fell down on his knees. Sam heard him growling like a wolf. He went out of control. Sam put her hand on his shoulder, but he pushed her. Sam couldn't believe what he did. But something came to her. She saw the news about the werewolf. She gasped and tears are coming out of her eyes. Danny stopped and saw the full moon (Uh oh!). He's heating up and looked at Sam, "Sam…run!" Danny roared and he's transforming. Sam's still is crying when she saw him changing. His shirt has been ripped, showing his muscles. His fur is showing all over his body that matched his hair. Sam saw him growing, while his jeans ripped into shorts. His shoes are also ripped. She saw his hands and toes nails growing into claws. His ears became wolf ears and his face grew into a wolf's snout and his teeth became sharp as Shelby's. Sam stood there when the transformation is done.

Danny turned around and stared at Sam with his yellow eyes. Sam stepped back when Danny walked toward her. "Danny, it's me. Sam, your girlfriend," said Sam. He didn't listen to her. She fell on the sidewalk and Danny raised his claws to kill her. Danny heard a dragon roar not too far away. He recognizes that roar. It's Shelby and she's flying towards him, "Hey Danny! Leave her alone! You have to get past me to get to her!" Shelby tackled him, leaving Sam safe, "Shelby, don't hurt him!" Tucker ran out of the bushes. "I'll try not to hurt him. Go see if she's okay," said Shelby.

Tucker ran and helped her up. Sam looked at him, "Tucker, tell me that's not him. Tell me that werewolf isn't Danny," said Sam. Tucker signed, "Sam, I'm sorry. That werewolf is Danny." Sam froze. Shelby landed in front of them, "Are you alright, Sam?" She couldn't answer. Tears were flowing down to her cheeks. They heard growling behind Shelby. She turned around and saw Danny, standing in front of her. She spread her wings in front of Sam and Tucker for protection, "Danny, it's us. Your friends," said Shelby. Danny didn't answer. "Danny, don't make me use my rage," Shelby didn't want to hurt him. Danny roared at her. Shelby had no choice "So be it," she changed into her raging form. She's now bigger and taller as Danny. She roared like an ordinary dragon. Danny ran and tackled her, but she pushed him on the ground. She pinned him, used her fists, and punched him left and right. She also pounded her fist on his head. Shelby picked him up; she threw him onto the water fountain. She ran on her four legs toward him and pounded her tail on his back.

"Shelby, don't you hurt him!" Sam yelled. She still has tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to do, now that Danny's a werewolf. Danny dodged Shelby's fire and he grabbed her tail to do the same thing, but her tail is stronger in her raging form. Shelby moved her tail to get him off, but instead she used her back foot and sliced his arm with her claws. He let's go of her tail, holding his arm. Danny growled at her, she growled back. Danny jumped higher to kill her, but she flew away from him. He ran and jumping from building to building, trying to catch her. Sam and Tucker followed by riding their scooters. Danny jumped toward her and he grabbed her tail. They landed on top of their school and fighting inside, destroying everything. Sam and Tucker heard the noises inside. "I guess school's cancelled for a couple of days," said Tucker. Sam rolled her eyes. They saw Shelby smashed trough the doors and Danny smashed trough the wall outside. Shelby bleeds a little. They noticed that she's unconscious. Danny turned his head and stared at Sam with his yellow eyes. "Sam, run! I'll wake her up! Run!" Tucker yelled. Sam ran away and Danny chased her.

Tucker tried to wake her up before Danny kills Sam. Tucker patted her scaly face to wake her up, "Shelby, wake up! Please, wake up! Danny is going to kill Sam! You have to wake up!" Shelby opened her blood, red eyes, slowly and got up. "Shelby, Danny is chasing her. You have to save her!" Tucker yelled. Shelby growled, roared and flew away. Tucker followed her.

Sam ran as fast as she could and Danny is still chasing her. Sam tripped over something and fell on the ground. Danny ran fast toward her, getting ready for the kill. Sam covered her eyes, screaming, but Shelby tackled him with her horns. Tucker helped Sam up, "Are you okay?" "I'm fine. Thank you, Shelby," said Sam. Shelby nodded and saw Danny running toward them. "Danny doesn't know when to give up," said Tucker. Shelby growled and ran. Two beasts are running toward each other until they rammed each other. They're grappling again, but this time, Shelby is stronger as Danny. Shelby's not going to do that trick she did before. Instead, she decided to blow fire on him, but Danny bit her on the arm. She roared in pain and let's goes of him. Danny grabbed her neck and he punched her on the bottom of her jaw. She flew and slammed on the ground in front of Sam and Tucker. "**_SHELBY!_**" They saw her badly hurt than the last fight. They watched her changing back into a human. She has larger bruises and she's bleeding much worse. They kneeled down next to her. "Shelby, are you alright?" Sam asked. Shelby replied, weakly, "I…feel much…worse than…the…last…time," she said weakly. The three of them saw Danny walked closely toward them. Tucker and Sam huddled close to Shelby. Danny is about to kill them, but they heard a shooting noise and some shot went to Danny's arm. Danny is still standing up and theirs more shots on his back. Danny lost his balance and he fell down, asleep.

They saw a couple of men running towards them. One of them asked, "Are you three alright?"

"We're fine, but our friend is badly injured," said Tucker. The man named Alex, bent down, "You're badly injured. The ambulance has just arrived. They'll take you and the hospital."

"Hospital…forget it…I'm alright," Shelby tried to get up, but can't, "On…second thought…take me there…my friends will have…to come." Before more people came to take them to the hospital, they saw Danny changing back to normal. His body is shrinking and the fur is disappearing. "I'll be damned. Who's he?" Alex asked.

"That's my boyfriend, Danny. He's a friend of hers and Tucker's," said Sam. Alex rubbed his hand on his forehead, "Well, looks like we're going to take him to the lab."

"What? You can't do that! He's our friend!" Tucker yelled.

"I'm sorry, I don't want him to kill more people every night! Take them to the hospital," said Alex. The men took Shelby on the stretcher and Sam tried to move away from the people to get to Danny, "**_DANNY!"_** They dragged her away with Shelby and Tucker, taking Danny away to someplace else, where he won't be able to kill more people.

I'm sorry, that this chapter is a little short. I might make it a bit longer. Review, please!


	4. Curse Reverse

"The werewolf was loose, last night. It and some other creature were fighting and destroyed half of Casper High. It looks like school's cancelled for a couple of days. Alex captured the werewolf, who is the student of Casper High and the son of the ghost hunters, Daniel Fenton," the news in every channel showed a picture of Danny Fenton, who is a werewolf. The news reporter continued, "Daniel was taking away last night to the lab, where he's no longer killing people. Here standing next to me is a man who captured Danny. Alex can you figure out a way to get this young boy back to normal?"

Alex explained, "Well, the doctors read the results after he's sealed up, we couldn't find a way to get him back to normal. It looks like I don't have a choice, but to kill him by shooting a silver bullet."

"Did you see some of the people killed?"

"No. There are three kids that survived, but Shelby was badly hurt by him."

The reporter looked back at the camera, "Well, before we hear their answers, let's hears other answers from his family," the camera is on Danny's father, Jack Fenton. "I don't want these people to put silver in his body! We didn't know that he's a werewolf! It won't be the same without him!"

Maddie was next. She has tears flowing down to her face, "Please, I don't our son dead! I remember back at the hospital, when I held him in my arms when he was a baby. I also remember when Jack took a picture of us at the park when Danny was three. Please, I don't want my baby boy dead!" She was crying. Jazz is the last, "I'm not letting these people doing this! I don't want my little brother dead! I have some good times. I didn't like him when he was born and mom and dad paid more attention to him. I'm getting used to him. We played with each other and I let him sleep with me when he has a bad dream. I always make sure that nothing is wrong with him. I'd tried to help him during our spirit week. I'm always there for him. I won't be the same without my baby brother!" Jazz is crying, harder.

"Well, I guess his family don't want them to kill him. Right now, I'm inside the hospital room, where three survivors are kept in, but the tall one is not doing good," She and the camera man walked to Shelby, Sam, and Tucker. Shelby has a cast on her arm and lots of bandages on her neck, both of her legs, some on her head and face, and some on her arm. She also has bigger bruises all over her body. Sam and Tucker are okay, but Shelby is not; she's struggling by the doctors and nurses that are holding her down. Shelby got very pissed because of what they're going to do to Danny.

"Here are the survivors: Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, and the last one that's moving, Shelby Pytlak. Can you three tell me what happen last night?"

"What happen? **_WHAT HAPPEN! _**Sam went on a date with Danny! I'd tried to save her, but our own friend beat me up and he bit me right on my fucking arm!"

"Now, Miss Pytlak, you can't cuss in the hospital."

"I don't care! I heard what they're going to do! They're going to kill him! **_I WON'T LET THESE FUCKING PEOPLE TO KILL HIM!_**" One nurse gave her a shot to calm her down. "Shelby's right," said Sam, as the camera looked at her. "I don't want my boyfriend dead! I love him so much. Me, him, and Tucker are best friends, since we were little. And Shelby's his best friend when she came here!" Tears were coming out of her eyes and she's crying. "Do you know what the creature is that Danny fought, last night?" the reporter asked.

"No, it's too dark to see what it is," said Tucker; he and Sam are protecting Shelby's secret from being half dragon.

The reporter left them and they're very worried about Danny. Shelby calmed down and had her head down. Sam also calmed down. Their families visited them; giving get-well cards and Shelby's brother gave her a laptop so she won't get bored. Three of them are so quiet for a couple of minutes. Just then, Shelby read the message in the laptop screen. Someone wants to talk to her, Tucker, and Sam. Shelby clicked the O.K. button and the screen showed a picture of a woman, moving. It's not other than Shelby's trainer, the one who cursed her, Rebecca, "Hello, you three. Oh my god! Shelby what happen to you? You're badly injured! Is it from Danny?"

"How did you know?" Shelby asked.

"I heard it on the news," said Rebecca, "You were fighting him didn't you.

"Heh, heh, I did on Sunday night. He got me really good. He broken my wing once."

"Did you use your second form?"

"I did last night, but he defeated me, again."

"How did Danny become a werewolf?"

"He fought a werewolf ghost," Tucker said.

"Now, Alex took him away and he's going to kill him by shooting a silver bullet," Sam cried.

"Hm, werewolves can be killed by silver bullets. Um, Shelby, what happen to your arm?" asked Rebecca.

"Danny bit me, last night,"

"Is she going to be a werewolf tonight?" Tucker asked.

"Don't worry, it doesn't affect her when she's already cursed." Said Rebecca. Shelby signed in relief, "So, why did you call us?"

"I'm glad you asked. It's because I'm going to help you." They jumped.

"Did you figure out a way to get him back to normal for good?" Tucker asked.

"Of course. According to this book I have, when a werewolf bites another werewolf, will reverse the curse and back to normal forever."

"Is Danny going to be half ghost too?" Shelby asked.

"Yes."

"But what werewolf?"

"The one that Danny has been bitten," They remembered when Danny told them that he was bitten by a ghost dog. "The ghost werewolf," said Sam.

"Exactly," said Rebecca, "Maybe it could be anywhere."

"Rebecca, can you come over? We can use more help. You're half gryphon," said Shelby. Rebecca shook her head, "I wish I could, but I can't. There are too many people that want me to tell their future. Now, here's the plan: you have to sneak out of the hospital, before they kill him. Sneak into the room, where they held him hostage. You need to get him out of here and let him change."

"**_WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY!_**" Shelby is shocked.

"I know this sounds crazy, but I have no choice. Sam, I guess he's after you because he saw you. Do you have something that he gave you?"

"Yes, he gave me a nice, Goth necklace, when we went to our first date. I'm still wearing it."

"Good. You can get the rest. You're on your own and Shelby, you'll be better in a few minutes. Save Danny. Good luck, my friends,"

A few minutes later, Shelby is fully better; she removed the bandages. She already got out of bed. The sun is setting down. It's almost time to rescue Danny, fast because Alex is going to kill him before the moon rises. Shelby turned around, "Guys, it's time to go. Let's change out of our hospital gowns and hurry!" For a few seconds, they got to their normal clothes. Tucker asked her, "How are we going to get out of here?"

"We'll fly through that window," said Shelby.

"Fly? Are you nuts?" Tucker asked.

"No, I'm not," Shelby, replied. She grabbed their waists and they jumped out the window. She changed into a dragon in the air and she flew. Tucker held the map that Rebecca showed and Shelby printed out. They're almost there. Shelby landed and let's goes of her friends. They hid behind the bush and they saw some car getting in. "We should sneak in and…" Shelby interrupted Tucker, "No! It's going to be a waste of time. We're going in my way!" "But you can't use you rage," said Sam. "I'm not. I am going to take the doors down right now! Hang on!" Shelby grabbed them and flew. She broke the doors down by using her horns. Everyone ran out of her way. The alarms went off and the security ran toward them. Shelby knocked some of them out. "Sam, go find Danny! Save him from being killed! You go too, Tucker. I'll cover your asses," All three of them ran down the hallway. Some people will have to deal with Shelby, but they were knocked out.

They ran past the door, but Tucker stopped, "Girls, there he is!" Sam and Shelby looked through the door window. They saw Danny lying on his bed with chains on his wrists and ankles. Sam has tears in her eyes. "Stand beside. I'm going to break it down!" Shelby rammed her horns on the door. Danny jumped as the door broke down. He saw his friends came in, "Guys what are you doing here?"

"We're getting you out of here. Alex said on the news that he's going to kill you," said Tucker. Sam ran to him and hugged him, "Danny, I'm so scared of what he's going to do!" She kissed him. "It's okay. I'm glad you came to save me, but why am I here?" Danny asked.

"You don't remember?" Shelby asked.

"No, I don't."

"Well, I can't explain. Where's they keys?"

"Alex has them."

"Shit! Now what'll we do?" Shelby saw a familiar person; it's Alex, "What the hell are you doing here?" Alex saw Shelby, still a dragon, "You're that creature!" Shelby grabbed him by the throat, "Tell anyone what you saw, I'll rip your heart out!" Alex gulped, "Okay." Sam and Tucker glared at him with her, "You're going to kill him! We won't allow that!" Shelby snapped.

"I don't have a choice! I have to do it so he won't do anything bad!" said Alex. Shelby squeezed his throat, tighter, "So, you're just going to kill him? Is that you want, bastard? He has family, friends, and a girlfriend!"

"So what! I'm doing my job here!"

"**_SHUT THE FUCK UP!_**" She slammed him to the wall; "Give me your keys, right now!"

"Never!"

"If you don't give me those keys, you're going to burn in hell! Now, give me your fucking keys!" Shelby got pissed. Alex refused. Shelby noticed a full moon is outside of the window. Alex looked at the moon, so did Sam and Tucker. "Oh shit," Shelby turned around and she and the others saw Danny breathing faster. They saw his eyes became yellow. He roared out loud, showing his sharp teeth. His body growing, clothes ripped except his jean became shorts, his black fur is growing all over his body, and his human face became a wolf's face. Alex got scared. He got out of Shelby's grip, "That it! Time for him to die," He got out his gun, "I'm sorry, Danny," he almost pulled the trigger, but Danny broke the chains and getting ready to attack. Shelby grabbed Tucker and Sam, leaving Alex. Danny attacked Alex. He screamed while Danny's is killing him. Danny ripped Alex's arms and legs. He got his mouth on Alex's head and Danny ripped his head off. Alex is dead. Danny ran out of the room to chase the others.

They ran as fast as they could. The alarms went off and all of the people tried to escape. The kids stopped running. Sam and Tucker held tightly on Shelby's scaly arms. They heard screaming. Danny's killing more people inside they knows he's getting closer. But everything is quiet now. "Is he gone? Did they shoot him?" Sam got worried.

Suddenly, Danny smashed through the wall right behind them. Sam and Tucker ran away. Shelby turned around. Danny picked her up and he threw her and knocked Tucker down. He looked at Sam and growled. "Sam run!" Shelby yelled. Sam ran away and Danny chased her. Shelby got up and grabbed Tucker. She flew faster to save Sam.

Sam ran as fast as she could. She tried to lose him and hide, but there's nowhere to hide. Sam ran to the end. She's trapped. Danny walked toward her, getting ready for the kill. Sam had tears in her eyes, "Danny, it's me. Please, don't kill me," she covered her eyes. Danny walked closely to her and he saw something shining around her neck. It's the necklace that he gave her. His mind flashes back to the good times. He gave her the necklace on their first date. He also remembered that he and Sam had sex.

Danny snapped out of it. Sam looked at him and she saw a scared look on his face. His wolf ears were down. He stepped back, away from her. He ran straight outside. Sam followed, "Danny, don't run away! I can help you!" She ran outside to find him.

Shelby flew outside, still holding Tucker. Tucker looked down and saw Sam, "There she is!" Shelby landed on the ground and letting go of Tucker. "Did he hurt you?" Shelby asked. Sam shook her head, "No, he didn't. He saw that necklace I'm wearing. He had a sad look on his face and ran away. I don't know where he is right now." They heard some noises from the bushes. Sam stepped closer to it, "Danny?" The werewolf jumped out of the bushes. It's not Danny; it's a ghost werewolf. It ran toward her and Sam ran. It jumped higher to catch her, but Shelby grabbed its legs, "You leave her alone!" She slammed it onto the ground, hard. It glared at her and attacked. Shelby punched it on the gut. She swung her tail and it slid on the ground. It got up, quick and it tackled her. She slid on the ground. It looked at Sam. She ran, but she tripped over a stick and fell on the ground. The ghost werewolf ran faster, getting ready to kill her, but all of a sudden, Danny jumped out of nowhere and tackled it. Danny saved her.

Tucker ran toward Shelby and helped her up. They looked at the two werewolves, circling each other. "Go get him, Danny!" Tucker shouted. Danny and the ghost attacked each other. It pinned him on the ground, but Danny bit it's arm. It howled in pain. It lost its balance and fell on the ground. Danny also fell on the ground. They saw ghost werewolf changing back to normal. The body shrunk back to normal. And the werewolf is not other then, Shelby's archenemy, Max the Dragon Hunter. Max opened his eyes and he saw Shelby and her friends glaring at him. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my archenemy, Max. I don't know how you became a werewolf, but I guess you want revenge on us," said Shelby. Max is shocked, "How did this happen?" Tucker explained, "When a werewolf has bitten another werewolf, it reverse the curse and they changed back to normal for good!"

"And you're right, Shelby. I did this for revenge," said Max. Shelby grabbed him by the throat and lifted him, "You can't beat me and Danny. I guess you deserve a severe punishment!" Sam stopped her, "Shelby, enough! Let's get him in the thermos." Sam used the thermos and sucked him inside. She closed the lid. Shelby changed back into a human and she and her friends watch Danny change back into normal. He opened his blue eyes and looked at them. Sam had tears of joy and she hugged him, "Danny! I'm glad this is over!" Sam gave him multiple kisses. Danny hugged her back, "Me too. I can't believe that I almost killed you. I'm so sorry." Sam smiled and kissed him. Danny broke their kiss and looked at Shelby, "Shelby, forgive me of hurting you two nights ago." Shelby kneeled down, "It's okay. At least I'm not hurt for the third time," Shelby ruffled his hair, "Let's go home."

Everything is back to normal. Danny's family is very happy that he's back to normal. The school is fixed and everyone is back to school. Dash returned from the hospital and he's scared of what Danny did.

That night, Sam came over to see Danny. His family is gone to do something. Sam entered his room and saw him, looking out the window. She came closer and wrapped her arms around his chest, "Danny, are you okay?" Danny signed, "I'm fine. It's just…I killed to many people when I was a werewolf and almost killed Shelby. I want this to go away." Sam touched his face, "Danny, it's okay. It's over. Shelby and Tucker are okay and Max is back where he belongs." Danny smiled, "Thanks. I love you." She smiled and kissed him passionately. They're making out and then, well; you can use your imagination.

Like I said. It's long. I hope you like it and I have another idea in my mind. It's a crossover of Danny Phantom and Boogeyman. I need some ideas. I hope you like my story that's rated M. Bye now!


End file.
